Christmas Bump
by SassmonsterNinja
Summary: Story 3 of Week 3 of my 4 weeks of Ficmas! What a gift... (FYI Icelynn is the cutest name ever and everyone should believe me)


Me: Um this is going to be a Jelsa cuz Jelsa and Jelsa. I want to write a fanfic with Tooth and Bunny, but they would be my fleshed-out awesome-sauce AU'd Tooth and Bunny, so let me know if you want to read it!

* * *

><p>Christmas Bump<p>

Jack groaned as he strung lights on the roof. The cold was biting, and the wind flung icy rain in his face. He was soaked to the bone. He was very hungry. He was also superbly tired. Why was he doing this again? Oh yes, his wife.

Elsa grinned as she watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _for the 23rd time that day. Jack was an amazing husband, he really was, but gosh could she twist him around his finger. In the morning, she had asked him to put up the Christmas lights. She was really oblivious to the storm outside, but he wasn't. he protested feebly, but if she filled her eyes with watery tears, tilted her head _just _so, and held her now eight-and-a-half-month bump, he would do anything she said. Her popcorn stash was running low, but she was tired. Very tired. Not even bothering to turn the TV off, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

X X X

Jack slammed the door against the raging wind, and glanced over to Elsa. She was asleep, her mouth moving silently. Her brow was relaxed, an almost child-like look on her face. He grinned in spite of himself. Even though she made him put lights up in the coldest storm he had seen in a while, he couldn't help but love the girl. He very gently lifted her up, and walked her into their bedroom. Laying his platinum-blond bride on their bed, he kissed her on the forehead. He then set to making himself a mug of made-from-scratch hot chocolate.

Elsa woke up to a picture of the outside of their flat, all alit in light blue and white. She smiled at the amazingness of her husband. At that, she twisted her wedding band. It was such a surprise that Jack would've been her boyfriend just a year before, and now here she was, carrying his child. The smell of hot cocoa wafted into the room, and she grinned evilly. Slowly getting out of bed, she padded to the kitchen, still in her hastily-put-together outfit. "Hey, boo," she called, "hot cocoa?"

Jack looked up and his mouth went dry. Even with a child the size of a beach ball attached to her abdomen, she looked like a goddess in his old soccer jersey. The old blue, silver and white midfielder shirt only reached her mid-thigh, leaving an expanse of creamy white leg for all to see. He really enjoyed her legs. "Hot cocoa," he smiled back, tilting a mug to his lips. She walked up to him, and put her hand over his. With a sly grin, she tilted the mug to her lips, taking a long sip.

"Yum, as usual. The thing you did with the lights rocked my socks off. This is why I love you so much." Jack jokingly pouted.

"And here I thought it was because I was a sight for sore eyes. Now you're saying I actually contribute to things. I feel loved." She laughed, long and hard, and then was cut short by a whimper. Jack glanced at her in a concerned manner.

"Hey," she asked shakily, "correct me if I'm wrong, but I haven't drank much all day right?"

""Yeah?"

"Well crap then. I either peed myself or we have a baby coming." Then Elsa rolled her eyes as her husband lilted on the ground like a fragile lady when he fainted,.

X X X

Sixteen hours later, at 1 pm on December 14th, little Icelynn was brought into the world with the same bright white hair was her father and light blue eyes of her mother. Jack's jaw dropped when he saw her, and glanced at Edmund.

"W-we _made_ that!" he finally choked out, looking at the tiny angel and back at the Aussie.

"You don't saaay," Edmund deadpanned, "I assumed Elsa got bored with you." Jack glared at his friend.

"Oh shut up Bunny. You're just jealous 'cuz we had a kid before you and Tallie did." Edmund glanced at his fiancée Tallie, who was cooing at Icelynn with tears in her eyes for the past twenty minutes. Elsa was holding the ice child, tears streaming down her face, as they had since Icelynn's first cries were confirmed.

"Jack," she asked, the first thing she had said in a while, "come hold your daughter." Now Jack blanched. Elsa gave him a glare, and held Icelynn in his direction. He very gently cradled his daughter, a wisp of white hair already in her face. When he brushed the wisp away with his finger, he finally realized her was tearing up, and he quickly threw (not literally though) Icelynn in Edmund's direction. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he shared a watery smile with his wife. What a Christmas gift.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

I hope you had as much fun as I did, so R&R! Lots of LOVE!


End file.
